


Elementy układanki

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Rhodey Rhodey Rhodey dla każdego!, kochajmy Rhodeya, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miłość nie jest racjonalna i Rhodey wie o tym doskonale. Ale racjonalizm jest przereklamowany. || Prompt w środku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementy układanki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> Każdy powinien mieć swojego Rhodeya. Każdy.   
> Życzę Wam wszystkim znalezienia swojego Rhodeya, bo każdy powinien go mieć.  
> "Mój Rhodey" - to brzmi dumnie. 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  Małe jest piękne, ale też niebezpieczne!

Istnieje kilka rzeczy, których James nauczył się tylko dzięki Tony'emu. Były to zaufanie do AI, które choć humorzaste zawsze spełniały powierzone im zadanie, blisko sto przepisów kuchni włoskiej, po których jego mąż dosłownie musował ze szczęścia i głębokie gardło, bo hej, przed świętami w '94 był tylko odbiorcą i to nie tak, że kiedykolwiek musiał się tego uczyć! James nie był gejem, nie był nawet biseksualistą – co zakładała jego rodzina – był zwyczajnie tonyoseksualny ale nie dało się tego racjonalnie wytłumaczyć innym. 

— Miłość nie jest racjonalna — skwitował raz w przebłysku geniuszu Tony i nim James zdołał poskładać myśli na tyle, by mu odpowiedzieć wrócił do ssania penisa, i wszystko co udało się osiągnąć dwóm pozostałym przy życiu szarym komórkom rozmyło się w fali orgazmu. 

Następnego ranka James mógł tylko ukryć twarz we włosach męża i westchnąć cierpiętniczo, bo tak. Znów gadał. 

— Nie martw się, Dziubasku — wymruczał niewyraźnie Tony bezbłędnie odczytując nastrój kochanka i sięgnął na oślep po jego dłoń, by spleść ich palce na swojej piersi, ukrywając pod nimi reaktor — Lubię kiedy mówisz.

James prychnął wymownie, czując wpełzający na policzki rumieniec, którego nie potrafiło zabić nawet dwadzieścia lat związku.

— Robisz to, znów to robisz — dodał po chwili wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie Tony. — Uwielbiam kiedy to robisz.

— Och zamknij się, Stark.

— Ależ panie Stark, nie godzi się tak mówić do męża! — Tony próbował nadać dramatyczności swoim słowom, jednak James chwycił go tylko mocniej czym skutecznie uniemożliwił jakikolwiek ruch; Tony dzięki swoim niewielkim rozmiarom pasował do ciała Jamesa niczym brakujący element układanki i kiedy tylko zwinął się przy mężu ten perfidnie to wykorzystywał unieruchamiając go i zmuszając do spania w łóżku lub zwykłego wyciszenia, co czyniło cuda dla rozbieganego umysłu Starka.

— Oszukujesz — poskarżył się żałośnie Tony, jednak nie próbował się wywinąć z uścisku.

— Jak ty na macie.

— Ale skopałem dupę Bartonowi!

James zamruczał w potwierdzeniu.

— Skopałem! Jak mordercza krewetka!

— Moja mordercza krewetka — zgodził się miękko James, pocierając kciukiem obrączkę męża.


End file.
